User talk:Hexdump
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JoePlay (talk) 20:50, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Weapons tables I see that you have been adding tables to the weapons and you user page, so I created Mass_Effect_Wiki:Manual_of_Style/Weapons to establish a methodology for new users. Please take a look and edit as necessary. If you wish to create a template (or someone else does) we can list the template there. Also, the spectre weapons only come in VII or X, how would you handle those? --avfanatic (talk) 21:31, 14 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the input, avfanatic. I'll probably add similar tables for armor and ammo mods if I feel up to it. At the moment, I'm addind data to the wiki for stuff I have in game. This will probably be for guns for now since I feel the those pages need some work. The layout is not my idea, I copied it from the shotguns page. I'm thinking about a template to generate columns of equal width for a more consistent layout. What I really think is needed is a table style in common.css. These tables have a lot of data points, so I'm not sure if creating templates is a good idea. : My current idea for items that do not exist at some quality levels is to either have an empty column, or to have a Roman placeholder numeral, but make it grey rather than white. Using (IV) is another option, but grey text id probably better. Perhaps this should be a CSS property as well, in case users switch to a skin with black text on white background. --Hexdump 21:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :: FYI I wrote the layout ;) OblivioWiki has a lot of good templates, I'll check there and see if I can find any inspiration. --avfanatic (talk) 21:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Good job on the table layout, it makes comparisons so much easier. --Hexdump 21:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) : Template update: See my user page for ideas on how to pass table data as strings, and how to split them to access individual cells. This will hopefully mean a limited number of parameters in a template. I'll try to make a test tempalate during the weekend. If this works, it is trivial to rewrite existing tables, --Hexdump 22:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC)